Zimmer
by Darlene Soze
Summary: When Darlene Briscoe dies, she went to heaven. She saw angels and even met with God himself. But she turned her back on it and went to Hell, but left there as well. To team up with the only angel who truly understand and together, they take over purgatory.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer. One. A statement disclaiming responsibility for something. Two. Disavowal. Three. A statement to save one's own ass.**

**Though it will go without saying that five minutes into these proceedings, the writer would like to state that this is, from start to finish, a work of fantasy, not to be taken seriously.**

* * *

_This story mainly features Christopher Walken's character Gabriel from the Prophecy. It also features character from other films, but is not necessarily a cross-over story. It was both hard and easy to choose who to include with the amount of movies I have seen._

_Here's an example of how to look at it. When you hear the name Robin Hood, who do you first think of? Cary Elwes from Men In Tights? The Errol Flynn version? Or the fox from the Walt Disney animated version?_

_That's how I went about in writing this story. When I thought of the characters who would be making cameos, I went with who I thought of first based on their appearance in a particular movie._


	2. The Gatekeeper

Darlene Briscoe approaches Heaven's Gate and finds it a bit odd as it looks exactly what it was in_ Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey_.

"This has got to be a joke" she thinks to herself as she walks up three of the four steps.

Heaven's gatekeeper stands at a podium with an over sized book open as he checks off names before people enter.

"What is the answer to life, the universe and everything in it?" he asks her.

"Forty two," Darlene responds.

He nods and motions with his right have that she may enter. She takes a few steps forward.

"Wait," the gatekeeper tells her.

Darlene stops and faces him.

"There's been a change" he informs her. "It has been written that you are to wait."

"Doesn't surprise me," she says quietly.


	3. The Waiting Room 1

Darlene enters a waiting room. There is a suspended beat as she takes it in. There are two other doors, one on each side of the room. One reads Heaven, the other reads Hell.

She stands alone. She makes her way across the room to the couch. Before she sits, she notices the door she came through.

It has no handle and a sign that reads** NO EXIT**.

The door on her left opens as Alan Rickman enters dressed as he was in _Dogma_.

"Alan?" Darlene asks, surprised.

"Metatron," he replies.

"Okay, is this some sick twisted joke?" she inquires.

"You only see me as Alan Rickman because your brain associates him with me," he explains. "I'm an amalgam."

"Gotcha," she says.

"He, is waiting," he informs her.

Darlene walks over and the two walk through the door as he closes it behind them.

* * *

The long straight hallway is carpeted with an old stained forest green carpet. The wallpaper shows faded yellow palm trees. The two walk down the hallway.

"So what's the deal here?" Darlene asks. "Why was I sent to that waiting room?"

"You have your doubts," he answers.

"Everybody has doubts," she says.

"But yours are different," he says. "Your beliefs and doubts lie in different places than most. You don't believe in Him, but you believe in angels."

"Him as in God?" she asks.

"Yes," he replies. "The only proof you need is that you know and with today's ways, you shouldn't have to lose something first."

"Death is a loss." she says.

"Death gives life value," he explains. "It completes you as a person for a life afterwards. You have been created and defined and are delivered into a new stage of being."

"Do you honestly think he ever takes into consideration the people who get left behind?" she inquires.

"Yes" he says with a slight smile. "I'm sure he does."

"Okay, if I'm an angel where are my wings?" she asks.

"When you are given a function here," he explains. "You will then get your wings."

"Function, huh?" she states. "Seems to come with all the perks."

"Do you believe that you are a part of god's plans?" he asks.

"That's a complicated question," she replies.

"No it isn't. Do you think we are all created for a purpose? I'd like to think so."

"Yeah, and I keep getting shafted."

"Death is inevitable," he explains. "Death is the only absolute in a world of cycles. Death gives life value, makes life scarce and scarcity makes things valuable."

They reach the chamber doors and stop.

"You are Darlene Briscoe. Nobody can take that away from you, not even God."


	4. Heaven

The two enter the chambers.

"I'll be with you in a minute," a voice calls out.

The entire room is white. Several pillars surround the room. Two pillars stand in the center of the room with four large steps between them. On the upper level, there are two tables with several blueprints and folders scattered on them. To the left is a blackboard with what looks like an elaborate mathematical problem. But if one looks closely enough, it could be taken as how the solar system came to be.

God comes around the corner and we see that Dolph Lundgren is God.

"Who is this soul?" God inquires.

"Don't you know? Aren't you God?" Darlene asks.

"You doubt me?" God states.

"I seek proof," she replies.

"Darlene, you don't ask the almighty for ID," Metatron says.

"And you wonder why I don't believe," she tells him.

"God can't be judged or his motives questioned," he explains. "God is not a scolding parent, God is an earthquake."

An angel enters and the face could pass for that of Jerry Orbach.

"Is that," Darlene says aghast.

"Yes," he replies.

Darlene walks over and stares into his eyes. She is speechless. Wanting to say something, but is unable. It smiles and nods. Darlene embraces it. Metatron and God smile and the two being reunited. Darlene restores her composure and turns to face the others.

"Did you ever notice how in the bible," she says walking towards them, "whenever you needed to punish someone, or make an example, or whenever you needed a killing, you sent an angel." She stops walking. "A whole existence spent praising you, but always with one wing dipped in blood."

"When was is that you lost your grace?" God asks.

"When you took him," she says pointing to the angel, "Away from me. I died that day."

"Darlene, this is the angel of death you are talking about," Metatron says. "The angel of death can't be a conscientious objector. The angel of death is charged with meeting out whatever justice God demands."

"Wake up!" she shouts at him. "There hasn't been an angel of Death since Loki quit. I mean, is God willing to prevent evil, but just not able? Then he can't be omnipotent, right? Or is he able but not willing? Then he must be malevolent. Or is he neither able nor willing, in which case why call him God? In fact, you know what? To hell with God."

God slightly smiles and says, "The problem with creating things is that they perform much better than one had ever planned."

Darlene ponders that statement as she lowers her head. The back of her jacket moves.

"This is why you created us," she says. "I can see that now. The created must sometimes protect the creator, even against his will. I now realize why I was created."

She begins to walk away.

"Now you're beginning to understand," God says with a smile.

Darlene turns and runs towards him. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs, black wings, larger than any known to man or angel, spread out from her back. Her fingers and teeth grow long and sharp. Her legs grow long and powerful. Her skin is so cold, it burns. When she yells, it is equivalent to the powerful roar of Aslan. She files towards him, then tackles and pins him.

"I have had enough of you Hippocratic oath as have millions of others," she tells him.

"Hippocratic oath?" he says, puzzled.

"You may be the one and only," she says, "but you have many names and with each one comes a different story. You don't know every fuckin' thing, but I know who pulled the strings."

"Why would anyone have pulled the strings?" he asks.

"Because nothing occurs without reason," she answers. "And all those reasons are yours."

"And whatever the reason would I have," he begins before she cuts him off.

"Perhaps it is in accordance with your will," she says. "But you leave blood on your instruments."

She roars like Aslan.

"Your biggest mistake was creating humans. The suicidal reign of mankind has finally come to its end."

She flaps her wings and rises off of him. As she walks down the four steps, she returns to normal form, but her wings remain. As she walks past the others, she glances at he angel, then walks back through the door from whence she came.


	5. The Hallway

Darlene walks down the hallway and Seth, looking very much like Nicolas Cage, rushes after her.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

Darlene says nothing as she continues to walk.

"You can't go back," he informs her,.

"Who said anything about going back?" she states.

"You've already turned your back on him," he says, "What more do you want?"

"I don't want to be in a place I don't fully believe in," she answers.

"So you turn your back on everything else?" he asks.

Darlene says nothing and continues walking.

"You're not suppose to have wings!" Seth shouts.

Darlene stops.

"Angels were never human," he says, "that's why we have wings."

"_City of Angels_," she says as she turns to face him.

"That's right," he says with a slight smile. "I don't understand how you managed to get wings, but."

"That's the whole point, Nicolas," she says.

"Seth" he corrects her.

"You know that man has always been an arrogant creature," she explains, "From the moment they emerged from the shadows of evolution, standing upright, they took it upon themselves to be the masters of their destiny. With each step, they moved on and seldom looked back at the path of their destruction they left behind. And when they do, they won't be prepared for it. Only then will they see the price of their arrogance. Destiny always forces one person to step forward, even if they never planned to. So, wings or no wings, I'm going to make the wrong things right."

Darlene begins walking again.

"Darlene, you sound like Lucifer!" Seth tells her. "You've fucking lost it! You're not talking about going home, you're talking about a fucking war on God!"

"So what if I am?" she asks.

"I remember the first war. The ways the sky burned, the faces of angels destroyed. I saw a third of heaven's legion banished and the creation of hell," he informs her. "Do yourself a favour, Darlene, do the world a favour. Let go of your petty crap. It served you little in the past and it serves you even less now. Don't allow eons of history and life get blinked out just because you have a grudge against your maker."

Darlene stops once more.

"You became human because you fell in love with one," she reminds him. "And six hours later, he took her away. I wouldn't exactly call that fair justice." She slightly smiles and adds, "Go on, Seth. Go home."

Darlene walks away.

Seth remains where he is, knowing there is nothing more he can say or do.


	6. The Waiting Room 2

Darlene re-enters the waiting room.

Gabriel stands waiting at the door on the opposite side of the room.

"Oh, let me guess," she says. "You're not Christopher Walken, but the arch angel Gabriel."

Gabriel grins as Darlene approaches him.

"Okay, let's go see him," she states.

* * *

The two walk down the hallway.

"With the way things are going," she says, "he'll either be Viggo Mortensen or Gabriel Byrne, although I'll be expecting the latter."

"You know, here's what I don't get about you," Gabriel observes. "You know for a fact that there is a God. You've been in his presences. He's spoken to you personally. Yet, you claim to be an agnostic."

"Many agnostics and atheists were martyred for their beliefs, or lack thereof," she says, then sighs. "How did I ever end up like this?"

"Come on," Gabriel tells her. "You really didn't want to kill yourself."

"But I did, didn't I?" she asks. "I did kill myself?"

"Well, yes," he answers. "Technically."

"I use to believe that no matter how much one fucked around in life," she says, "one day, if you listened hard enough, a voice would tell you what you were really cut out to be."

"You know how you got that dent, in your top lip?" Gabriel asks. "Way back, before you were born, I told you a secret. Then I put my finger there and I said _Shh_."

Darlene begins to slow down as it clicks in. She stops.

"It was you all along," she says, then looks at him. "You told me the truth, set things in motion."

"You are not the first I told," he informs her, "but you are the first to follow through. All the others fell apart when they were reunited with a loved one. But you," he smiles, "you held onto your anger and used it."

"Why?" she asks. "You've been rejected by both sides."

"Think, Darlene," he says. "What is the one thing essential to an angel. The one thing that holds his entire being together?"

"Faith," she answers.

"And what would happen if that faith was tested?" he asks. "Use that, Darlene. Use it!"

"Hell, I," she sighs.

"You know what hell really is, Darlene?" he states. "It's not lakes of burning oil, or chains of ice. It's being separated forever from the one you love. And when the Devil was cast out of heaven, that his Hell evolved into a place where everyone is separated from the love of God. Everyone includes the Devil, whether he is able to admit his love for God or not."

"Sometimes you do things you regret, but there's nothing you can do about it," she says and shrugs. "Times change. Doors close behind you. You move on, you know."

Gabriel smiles as he pats Darlene on the head and walks her to the door.

Darlene folds up her wings and they fit neatly under her jacket.


	7. Hell

The room is lined up with books, scrolls and papers. There are images and representations in the walls, pictures. Polynesian lamps and glitter stucco, now faded and brownish with water stains. Hasn't been very well looked after. In the center of the room is a large chair.

Darlene enters to see Lucifer sitting in the chair with his eyes closed and his head back.

"Oh good one," Darlene says. "Harvey Keitel, Satan in _Little Nicky_, very funny."

As Darlene approaches him, he opens his eyes.

"Excellent work," Lucifer tells her. "Loki and Bartleby were the last ones to tell him off."

"Word travels fast," Darlene says.

"Like anything," he says, "it didn't happen overnight."

Darlene looks puzzled. She sighs and says, "I'm sorry, I'm having a little difficultly with your appearance."

"Ah," Lucifer says and shifts his appearance to resemble Viggo Mortensen.

Darlene slightly smiles and nods with approval.

"Now, I'm in a bit of a dilemma myself here," Lucifer admits. "Your file states nothing major, just child's play. Technically, you shouldn't be down here. You're welcome to stay of course."

"I don't think I can do that," Darlene says.

"You have such potential," he tells her. "And are more valuable now then when you were alive."

"Okay, here's the thing," Darlene says, then uncases her wings.

Lucifer takes a step back. "Unbelievable," he says, then approaches her. "The prophecy spoke of this, but I never imagined."

Darlene sighs and asks, "What's the prophecy this time?"

"It is an unwritten and rarely spoken about prophecy," he explains, "of one who would be born without a soul. That is why he didn't recognize you. Nobody down here or up there was sure if it were ever to come true. Is it because of this you are refusing to take sides?"

"Yes," she answers. "There is a much bigger issue to deal with. Something that cannot be dealt with unless I can in total control."

"What is it you have in mind?" he asks.

"The downfall of mankind," she answers.

"I was the first angel," he says, "loved once above all others. Some of them still come to me because since the war began, Heaven has been closed. While I have always been open, even on Christmas."

"As I recall," she remembers, "you started the first war because of your hatred towards humans. If anything, this … war … will benefit you the most."

"And what is your reason for this?" he inquires.

"Humans are the most murderous race on the planet," she answers. "I was guilty of being one of them, but I was never asked if that's what I wanted. It is time for their extinction."

Darlene heads for the door.

"Feel free to return at any time."

Darlene loos over to see Max Von Sydow, looking like Leland Gaunt in _Needful Things_.


	8. The Waiting Room 3 and inside Purgatory

Darlene enters the waiting room one last time.

A fourth door has now appeared and reads **Purgatory**.

Darlene reaches for the knob, but stops just before she grabs a hold of it. She ponders for a moment, then pulls her hand away and walks through the door itself.

Gabriel is waiting for her on the other side.

There's something cold and creepy about Gabriel. Out of place in here. Gabriel stands there a beat. That terrible coldness that swirls about him. The shriek of ghosts under his breath.

"You made it," he says.

"Of course," she says with a smile. "Where you lead, I follow. I know I can depend on you."

"What's our first move?" he asks.

"We need to assess our allies," she answers. "Anyone who wishes to be in Heaven or Hell are to be taken there immediately. All those who remain will assist."

"Excellent," Gabriel states. "I've accomplished that while you were conversing with Lucifer."

"Gabriel, you never cease to amaze me," Darlene says.

Gabriel grins.

* * *

The ghosts are the majority here in purgatory. Biding their time. Waiting for earth to surrender.

Inside an office, Gabriel follows Darlene as she walks over to the window.

A fracture of broken sky tumbles through the shattered window and falls dully across shapes old, shapes forgotten.

"Is the sky always gray?" she inquires.

"Yes," Gabriel replies. "We're in between. There no dark or light, just shades of fucking gray."

"I like it," she says. "I find it comforting."

Gabriel smiles.

A low-res humming sound can be heard coming from the left side of the room.

Darlene glances at a window. The blind covering the window suddenly uncovers itself.

Darlene walks over for a closer look.

Gabriel follows and stands behind her. "That's the lost souls room," he informs her. "A room for ghosts that have been exorcised. That's death for the dead."

On the opposite side of the room is another door, with an archway and a painting above the door.

Darlene turns and make her way to it, staring at the painting above the door.

Gabriel follows.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asks.

"Humans are led to believe that films are fiction," he answers. "When in reality, some can become true in this place."

"I always knew John Carpenter was a genius," Darlene says with a smile.

"Purgatory has once been the scene of an evil older than mankind and wider than the known universe," Gabriel explains. "Some believe it still exists somewhere trapped behind this door. It's primal inhabitants were a murderous race of creatures whose vile existence contaminated time itself. Perfecting history from their sadistic wickedness." Gabriel points to the painting and says "Battle of heaven. The arch angel Michael is fighting off."

"Don't tell me," Darlene says. "Fighting off one of the creatures from the other side, right?"

"Representation," Gabriel confirms. "The thing comes right through and beyond the scriptures."

Darlene walks to the door. She puts her left hand on it and leans towards it.

"Certainly he did not lack imagination," Gabriel states. "But he chose to show us the possibilities of existence. The stars were created not in love but in malice. If you could create angels, would you have made men?"

"No," she answers.

"You and I are victims," he says. "We are safe beyond his reach. He can't touch us, that's the way it works. We're alone Darlene, no need to worry. With a little ingenuity, we can create whatever we wish."


	9. God and Metatron

God sits on his throne, staring out the window.

Metatron enters and stops. He takes a deep breath before approaching.

"What news have you?" God asks.

"I had hoped to learn more before sharing with you," Metatron answers. "Nobody knows where she is."

"What do you mean, nobody knows?"

"I've checked all leads," Metatron answers. "She's definitely not up here, she's not in Hell and she hasn't returned to the land of the living."

"He's hiding her," God states.

"Lucifer claims to know nothing of her whereabouts."

"He's up to something," God insists.

"What could he possibly gain from hiding her?" Metatron asks. "Unless the prophecy … Tell me if I'm wrong, but couldn't she be the one we always talked about? The one that we knew would one day come along?"

"She's not the one," God says.

"How can you be sure?"

"Are you questioning my authority?" God inquires, glancing at him.

"No," he replies. "But there is a remote possibility."

"Have you become irrational?"

"Instincts are irrational," Metatron answers. "So we must follow where they lead."

God leans back in his throne, pondering the situation.

"If she is the one," Metatron says softly.

"Find her," God demands. "No more inconsistencies."

"As you wish," Metatron says, then quickly exit's the chamber.

God pauses for a moment, then slams his fist on the arm of the chair and shouts, "Damn!"


	10. Purgatory

Darlene stands at the table in the middle of the room.

Gabriel stares out the window. "This is getting boring," he says, taking a deep breath. "I'm just about out of tricks here." He walks over to Darlene.

"I believe I've come up with a viable solution," Darlene states.

A CGI of the earth appears in the middle of the room.

As Darlene speaks, her plan is illuminated on the CGI.

"Now, any type of natural disaster coming in from the water or mainland," she explains, "can be detected and proper precautions can be taken before it hits. But what if everything hits all once, all over the planet simultaneously? Every volcano erupts, tidelwaves, tornados and earthquakes hit, wiping out the entire population."

"How do you propose we accomplish such an act?" he inquires.

"If memory serves," Darlene recalls, "the more a ghost gets pissed off here, it had the ability to move things there. With a combined force of everyone here, those in the lost souls room and those in there, it can be done."

"Now that sounds like a great idea," a voice says.

They both look over.

Perched on the desk in a low crouch, dressed entirely in black, is Lucifer, this time looking very much like Gabriel Byrne.

"This isn't your war," Gabriel says.

"But I remember the last one," Lucifer states. "Lots of angels were with me. Every one followed their leader out of Heaven."

Gabriel begins to lose his patience and shouts, "I was there, remember?"

"Except this angel," Lucifer tells Darlene, "he never came out front during the war. So he laid low till he could start his own war."

"You ought to come work for us," Gabriel says.

"God's junkie's are coming, Darlene," Lucifer says. "And when they do, all hell is going to break lose."

"I'll be ready," she states.


	11. The Battle Begins and Ends

All volcanoes erupt simultaneously. Spirits from purgatory fly up and out. Then change their route and hit as the oceans cause massive title waves. As the waves form, we can see the spirits slightly emerge for the water, leading the waves to the land. On the main land, hurricanes and tornados come on strong, causing death and destruction of all cities. A wave of destruction grows outwardly, engulfing all. The grid locked cars on the freeway have nowhere to run as the wall of destruction grows out from downtown. All the cars are wiped out in a row, sitting ducks. All of Cleveland is consumed from its center outwardly and within seconds, it's gone. The wall of destruction reaches its outer most edges and fades away.

Darlene stands to the left and behind Gabriel on a giant hill. Both stare with satisfaction at the destruction of mankind.

Millions lie dead, scattered everywhere. Moments later, their spirits begin to leave their bodies. Angels descend from above to claim them.

"Here they come," Darlene says.

As spirits are claimed by heaven's angels, Demons below ascend to claim souls for themselves. A battle for the souls begins and it is a sight to behold.

Darlene glances to the right and notices a man and a woman making their way up the hill.

"We've got strays," she says.

Gabriel looks over. Darlene rushes towards them. The couple notices Darlene and change their direction to meet her. Darlene uncases her wings. She shoots up and lands on the man and bites his jugular. The woman freezes and screams. Darlene, bloody mouth, looks up. The woman turns and begins running away. Darlene flies, tackles her and bites her jugular. When she's finished, she stands and lowers her wings. Their spirits rise and are quickly claimed. Darlene rejoins Gabriel as she wipes the blood form her mouth. Both continue watching.

"Why have you done this?" a voice asks.

Darlene and Gabriel glance over and see God.

"The universe is wired," Gabriel answers. "The fix was in. No one had a chance."

"You realize I can put everything back the way it was," God informs them.

"We'll just destroy it again," Darlene informs him. "Besides, if you really were God, you should have seen it coming and prevented it."

"You still doubt me?" he asks.

"You don't fucking exist," Darlene shouts.

"You strive for perfection and strike with precision," God says. "but soon it blows in your face and the smoke blurs your vision. You have so much pain."

"Pain?" Darlene asks.

"Each being's pain is unique," God states. "You pain is the deepest of all."

"I hide no pain," Darlene informs him.

"I know you better than that," he says.

"Do you?" Darlene challenges.

"Learn something about yourself," he insists.

"No," she says. "I refuse."

"Try to be open about this," God says imploring.

"About what?" she asks. "That I've made the wrong choices in my life. That I went left when I should have gone right? I know what my weaknesses are. Pain and guilt are things we carry with us, the things that make us who we are. If we lose them, we lose ourselves. I don't want my pain taken away! I _need_ my pain!"

"I can put everything back the way it was," God says approaching her. "Give you the life you've always wanted."

"How would you know what I want?" she inquires.

"You always wanted a better life than the one you had," he answers.

"Most people do," she says as she slightly turns away.

"I'll give you the life you want," he says. "Run it the way you see fit."

"Again," she repeats, "how would you know what I want?"

"An uncle named Jonathan, a husband named Neal," God replies. "I can give it to you."

"It's all just a futile plant that would mean I'd have to believe," she states.

God glances at her left hand. Darlene looks down. She lifts her left hand and flips through photos of herself with Jonathan Frakes and Neal McDonough.

Gabriel steps up behind Darlene and says, "Don't listen to him."

"That's the life you want," god states.

"It's not the life you want," Gabriel counters.

"That is the life you shall have," God insists.

"You don't need that life," Gabriel tells her.

God stares at Gabriel, but speaks to Darlene, "It's the life you deserve."

"If you deserve it," Gabriel says, "Why wasn't it yours in the first place?"

"It's the life you need," God claims.

Gabriel stares at God. They have a staring contest with each other while they continue to speak to Darlene.

"Once you have it," Gabriel says, "you'll want a different life."

"I'm the one who can give it to you," God states.

"He can't give it to you," Gabriel informs her.

"It is the life you want," God says.

"Enough!" Darlene shouts.

They both stop talking as Darlene looks up from the photos.

"He's right," she says.

God smiles and says, "I knew you'd come around."

"I didn't mean you," she says.

Gods smile fades as he asks, "How could you have done this from Hell?"

"I wasn't working from there," she replies. "We took over purgatory."

"There is no purgatory," God insists.

"There is now," she says with a smile. "After I turned my back on you, of course."

"So instead of taking your orders from Lucifer, you take your orders from him?" God asks as he points to Gabriel.

"Well, if you put it that way … yes," she answers.

"I have to admit, she's very loyal," Gabriel says with a grin.

"We're going to make a deal here," Darlene states. "You will not try to repopulate Earth with humans because, as you know, we'll just destroy it again. But we'll stay out of the war between Heaven and Hell in exchange for these two souls."

"And if I refuse?" God asks.

"I don't think you have a choice," she answers. "It's two against one."

"You two against me?" he inquires.

"No," she replies. "Purgatory and Hell against Heaven … Do we have a deal?"

"You know that is a deal I cannot make."

"I could just go in and get them myself," she declares.

"That's not possible," God says firmly.

"Oh really," Darlene responds and she motions with her head.

God turns around to see Jonathan Frakes and Neal McDonough walking towards them. Two lions, one on either side of them, tracking their every move.

"You remember the Ghost and the Darkness," Darlene says. "The same two who killed a hundred and thirty people in eighteen ninety six. I know that wasn't your intent for these marvellous creatures, but still."

She slightly smiles.

"You sent these two demon beasts in," God begins before he is cut off.

"Not quite," she responds. "Thanks Lucifer."

"Don't mention it," a voice replies.

All look over to see Lucifer standing next to a willow tree. This time he is represented by Peter Storm air, looking very much like he did in _Constantine_.

"It was the least I could do for an old friend," he says approaching them.

"The prophecy didn't say anything about all this," God says.

"Prophets don't know everything," Lucifer states. "Hell, you didn't even think it would come true. I, on the other hand, made damn well sure it did."

"So, do we have a deal?" Darlene asks.

God ponders for a moment, then sighs and responds no.

Darlene lowers her hand, turns away from God and says, "I don't have _time_ for this Mickey mouse _bullshit_."

Lucifer approaches Darlene and says, "Here's the situation. There's been a mistake."

"What kind of mistake?" she asks.

"The fact is," Lucifer replies. "You weren't actually suppose to die"

"What?" Darlene says flabbergasted.

"Now, just calm down. It doesn't happen very often, but somewhere," Lucifer says as he shifts he gaze to Gabriel, "Someone screwed up and the result is a tragic mistake."

"The result is I'm dead," Darlene shouts as she slightly expands her wings.

"What does this remind you of?" Jonathan whispers to Neal.

"David and Goliath," Neal whispers back. "But this time David is overmatched."

"Classic confrontation," Jonathan whispers.

Neal raises a finger and steps forward. "Excuse me," he says.

Darlene turns swiftly, expanding her wings completely.

Neal stops at the sight of her massive wing span and asks, "But, who are you to judge the word of God?"

"Who do you think pulls the strings that you are attached to?" Darlene inquires as she approaches him.

"I'm my own man," Neal replies. "Nobody pulls my strings."

"Do you honestly believe that everybody is welcome in his kingdom?" she asks.

"Yes," he replies.

"But those who disobey are kicked out," she says.

"That's not true," he claims.

"Oh really," she says, then points to Lucifer. "Then how do you explain his situation?"

"He broke the rules," Neal responds.

"Rules," Darlene repeat, then looks at Gabriel and says, "It's always about rules, isn't it?"

Gabriel grins.

"When it comes to his rules, God is not negotiable?" she inquires. "Lucifer was kicked out for not doing what he was told."

Neal points to Lucifer and says, "He's a sick piece of shit."

"A sick piece of shit with the balls to admit when he's wrong," Darlene says, then points to God and asks, "Does he ever admit when he's wrong?"

"He's never been wrong," Neal answers.

"Sure he has," Darlene states. "Nobody's spoken or written of it until now."

"What has he done wrong," Neal inquires.

"Spreading deception. Inciting to mutiny," she replies.

"How can you say that?" Neal says aghast. "He'd forgive you for anything. Lying, murder, He'd even forgive you for speaking against Jesus himself."

"There are two types of people," Darlene explains, "atheists and folks that haven't been paying attention. Christianity was wrong about the solar system. What if the book is wrong? Your eternal soul is at stake, but you shouldn't make a big deal about it?"

"If the church says so," Neal remarks, "God must adhere."

"Church laws are fallible because they're created by man," Darlene says. "God is an astronaut, Oz is over the rainbow and Median is where the monsters go … Do you believe he knows everything?"

"Yes," Neal replies.

"Then how come he didn't know who I was when I entered his kingdom?" she asks.

"I'm sure he," he begins.

"She has no soul," Lucifer cuts him off.

"That's impossible," Neal states.

"Impossible is only found in the dictionary of fools," Lucifer states. "A man can lose faith in the almighty, provided he does not lose faith in himself. What Darlene is trying to inform you of is, Heaven isn't what it's cracked up to be."

"As if hell is any better," Neal says.

"Right now," Darlene says, "The best place for you, for the both of you, is purgatory. A place where rules can be bent, they can even be broken."

"Purgatory doesn't."

"We operate not on reality," Gabriel cuts him off, "But the perception of reality."

"And if we refuse?" Jonathan asks.

"You don't really have a choice," Gabriel answers.

"Isn't that a little hypocritical?" Jonathan inquires.

"Hey, these aren't my rules," Gabriel replies, then smiles, "Come to think of it, I don't have any rules. But I have learned this much, take what you can, when you can."

"Then you've learned nothing!" Jonathan says.

"Alright, that's it, this ends right now," Darlene says pissed off. "Ghost, Darkness, take them to purgatory."

The Ghost and the Darkness move them away from the others. Lucifer uncases his wings and strategically approaches God. Gabriel uncases his wings, but doesn't expand them. Darlene begins to step away from Gabriel, but he grabs her arm. She stops and looks at him.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I'm too old for this shit," he replies

"Okay," she says and motions with her head towards the others. "Go lay your thing down."

Darlene makes her way over to God and Lucifer. Gabriel joins the others. Darlene and Lucifer begin to circle God.

"This is one war you'll have to fight yourself," Darlene says. "No angel can help you now."

Jonathan and Neal are slowly being taken away by the Ghost and the Darkness. Gabriel follows close behind. An angels falls from the sky and lands near the Ghost, dead. The Ghost roars. Another angels hit's the ground close to the Darkness, dead. The Darkness roars. They look up.

In the sky above them, hell's angels are preventing heaven's angels from interfering with the fight on the ground below.

Something slides next to Gabriel. He looks down. Darlene lies on her back, slightly winded. Gabriel bends over, grabs the front of her jacket and lifts her over him.

"Stop screwing around," he tells her.

Still being held, Darlene's form begins to change. Her fingers and teeth grow long and sharp. Her legs grow long and powerful. Her skin is so cold, it burns.

Gabriel slightly lowers her, then swings his arm upwards. Darlene goes flying into the air, then makes a downward spiral and tackles God. This time, God has Darlene pinned. Darlene stares into his eyes.

"Uh," she says, then shifts her gaze to the left, "you want to help me out here?"

God is pulled from Darlene and thrown across the hillside. He lands on his back. Lucifer is on him in a split second.

"I'm going to cherish this moment," Lucifer declares.

Suddenly, the hillside is bathed in a white light. It spills out, as though the heavens have opened. Slowly, the beam of light intensifies. Suddenly, the white light disappears. In a brief moment, it is replaces with a blast. A destruction beam blasts down onto the hillside.


	12. Embrace The Ending

Darlene awakens. She sits up and glances around the room. The bedroom seems strange, yet familiar. At first, nothing is out of place or time is detected. However, a calendar hangs on the wall, reading 1995.

Indistinct voices and laughter can be heard wafting through the house.

Jonathan Frakes and Neal McDonough stand in the kitchen drinking coffee as they converse. They both look over as Darlene enters.

"There she is," Jonathan says with a smile.

"Good morning sleepy head," Neal says, then gives her a kiss.

She barely kisses him back.

"Are you okay?" he asks. "You don't seem like yourself this morning."

"No, I just," she says. "I had the weirdest dream last night."

Jonathan hands her a cup of coffee. She takes it and slightly smiles.

"So, what happened in this weird dream of yours?" Jonathan asks.

"It was the weirdest thing," she replies.

"We've established that already," Jonathan states.

She looks up at him. Neal smiles.

"No, it's just," Darlene says, then sighs. "It seemed so real."

"It must have been a hell of a dream," Jonathan observes.

"It was," she states.

"It could just be pre wedding jitters," Jonathan states, "It is only a week away."

"Maybe," Darlene says.

The cupboards behind her change color, from dark brown to light blue.

"You'll be fine," Jonathan says with a smile.

"Thanks Uncle Jonathan," she says with a smile.

Darlene notices the cupboards are now a different color.

"When did you paint those?" she asks, pointing at them.

"They've always been that color," Jonathan says confused.

"No, they were brown just a minute ago," Darlene says.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jonathan asks.

"Something's wrong," she replies. "This isn't right."

"What isn't?" he inquires as he glances at Neal.

"It's as though," she begins when she notices the calendar and steps towards it. "This calendar."

"What about it?" Jonathan asks.

"It's about twelve years old," she answers.

"I think you've finally gone round the flippin' bend," Jonathan says, raising an eyebrow, then pats her head on his way out of the kitchen.

"Your imagination is running wild," Neal tells her.

"No, I'm serious Neal. This is wrong."

"How can it be wrong?" he asks.

"It just is," she replies.

"Darlene, there's nothing wrong. You're just confused right now."

"I'm not confused," she says. "I'm starting to think that dream I has last night was real and this isn't."

Neal kisses her passionately.

"Is that real enough for you?" he inquires.

"That's not what I mean," she answers.

"Then explain it to me."

"It's a conspiracy," She begins. "Like in total recall, our memories were erased and they implanted a new one. They bug us so they can keep track of our every move. They can change things."

"What kind of explanation is that?" he asks.

"It's the best you're gonna get," she answers.

"Darlene, there is no conspiracy. Nobody is in charge of our lives but us, can you grasp that? Big brother is not watching."

"How can you be sure?" she asks.

"Because the memories I have are real," he answers. "Take us for example. We met on the set of _Darkman_, we've been dating for the past five years and we're getting married on Saturday."

"I see the implant took," she quips.

"Okay, what about yours?" he inquires.

"I lived in this house until I was seven," she replies.

"It's just a similar house in a different city," he says, "you lived in Cleveland before your mother died."

Darlene says nothing, she just stares at the sliding doors facing the back yard.

"Darlene? … Look, we're going to be late. We can continue this conversation in the car."

Darlene makes her way to the sliding doors.

"I'll be waiting in the car," Neal tells her.

She notices a figure in the back yard. "Okay," she says after a moment.

The front door can be heard opening and closing. Darlene steps outside and makes her way over to the figure.

The figure turns around. It's Gabriel.

"You're a hard one to find," he says. "A creature without a soul is always difficult to locate."

"I woke up here and … it really happened, didn't it?" she inquires.

"You disappeared after the fight," Gabriel explains. "I was forced to retreat. When you didn't return, I knew. He tried to hide you from me."

"How'd you find me?" she asks.

Gabriel points. Darlene looks to the car corner of the yard. Hidden amongst the trees and long grass, sit two lions, the Ghost and the Darkness.

"A gift from Lucifer," Gabriel says. "It's time to go home."

"Home?"

"Purgatory."

"Home," she says softly and glances back at the house.

"They'll be fine … They don't exist anymore, remember?" Gabriel tells her.

Darlene sighs.

"Come on, let's go home," he says.

Gabriel leads her away from the house. The ghost and the darkness follow closely behind. They disappear into a ripple in the back yard.


End file.
